When Her Life Changed Forever
by Fairy Tail Until The End
Summary: She always thought that he would be there for her but the one night she wasn't was the night she needed him the most and that night changed her life forever. Lemons and NaLu are to come! (No pun intended)
1. Chapter 1 - The Night He Wasn't There

_**Oh my god! Guys here it is! My new main story! Hope you enjoy!**_

_**Ok so I am adding this in since I have gotten some reviews and pms telling me stuff. I realize that most of the stuff in here might be wrong. I don't understand much of this stuff. Throughout this story there are more things that happen and they may be wrong. I'm sorry I don't mean to put false information out or make things seem different than they really are. Thanks to everyone who understands and to people who still don't like it I'm sorry. I'm trying to learn more but it's hard to know about this stuff when nothing like this has happened to me. So... Sorry for rambling on but I thought that I needed to adress this issue.**_

_**~Fairy Tail Until The End**_

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>

I awoke to a world full of pain. I felt like I had been run over by a truck and then thrown off a cliff. I let out a soft cry and tears rolled down my face. I felt a hand wipe the tears off my face.

"Lucy, I know it hurts just please don't cry." Natsu's warm voice filled my ears and willed me to open my eyes. His eyes were full of tears as he looked down at me. "Lucy… I'm sorry I let this happen…"

~Earlier~

I walked down the street alone. I was heading out on my first solo mission. I would have gone with Natsu and Happy but they were gone on there own mission that Happy wanted to do alone with Natsu. I didn't blame the little guy ever since I moved in with them he never got any one on one time with Natsu. It was getting too hard to pay the rent and Natsu had offered his home for me to stay in. The only reason I went out on this mission was because we were low on food money and needed more.

As I walked down the street a thick fog formed in the air. I heard someone walking behind me and I started to run. I tripped and quickly turned around to see a hooded figure coming towards me.

"What do you want with me!?" I yelled terrified. I reached for my keys and panicked when I found them not to be there. I looked up to see the hooded figure twirling my keys around his finger.

"Surprised? You really should be more careful." The voice was a man's voice and he laughed as he threw my keys aside. He walked up to me and placed his hand on my arm. It glowed red and immense pain surged through my body. I screamed, tears pouring down my face.

"Stop! Please!" I begged before being thrown into a wall. I fell to the ground unable to move. The next thing I knew the masked figure was on top of me his eyes glowing red beneath his hood.

"You're such a beautiful girl, Lucy Heartfilia. It's a shame to do this to you." As he said that he reached down to the edge of my shirt and slowly pulled it up. I struggled and screamed begging for him to stop.

"Someone help me! Please." I yelled knowing it was useless nobody could hear me. I whispered to myself, "Natsu please come back."

"Your Natsu isn't here." He laughed and threw my shirt aside. He then lifted me up and unclasped my bra. He burned it in his hand obviously showing that he had more than one kind of magic. I sobbed as he looked at my bare chest. He then moved to my pants, ripping them off revealing my lacy, pink underwear. I hit him with all my remaining strength but he just slapped me, before removing my underwear. I screamed as he inserted his finger into me. He quickly pumped it in and out of me not caring if he was hurting me. I screamed louder than before while pain pulsed through my lower body. He removed my fingers and licked them clean, chuckling. He then unzipped his pants.

"No! Please! Anything but that! Please! Stop!" I screamed trying to fight him.

"Shut up you bitch!" He yelled at me before sticking his member all the way into me. My virgin blood ran down his member and I let out a blood curdling scream. I sobbed as he moved inside of me eventually reaching his climax and cumming inside of me.

"No… Please… Stop…" I kept saying that even though I knew I couldn't change what had just happened. He pulled out of me and zipped his pants. He then picked me up and threw me against the wall again. His cum dripped down my leg mixed with more of my virgin blood. Everything was hazy as I watched him walk away.

I lay there sobbing until I heard someone walking towards me. I heard them gasp and then run to me.

"Oh my god! Lucy!" I heard Gray's voice and I turned to look at him. More tears rolled down my face as he picked me up.

"Gray… Why me?" Was all I could say. I saw a tear roll down his face as he carried me to the guild. Before opening the doors to the guild he removed his shirt and laid it over me so that my body would be shielded from the eyes of the guild members. Only a few members were at the guild, including, Mira, Lisanna, Levi, and Cana. Elfman was in the back room cleaning up a mess that was left behind from a fight.

"Oh my god! Gray what happened!?" Mira yelled as she ran over to use. She removed me from Gray's arms and carried me up to the infirmary. She took me into the infirmary's bathroom and closed the door telling them to ready a bed while she cleaned me up.

"Mira… It hurts…" I sobbed out those few words overwhelmed by the pain that was surging through my body.

"I know Lucy… Now can you tell me what happened?" She asked as she wiped the blood from my arms.

"A hooded man… he hurt me… then he…" I couldn't finish before bursting out into tears. Mira moved down to my legs and began cleaning them. She gasped when she noticed what was dripping down my legs.

"Lucy did he… rape you?" She asked barely able able to speak. I nodded as more tears ran down my face. She finished cleaning me up and wrapped me in a blanket that she had brought in with her. She then carried me out and laid me down on the bed that Gray and the others had set up.

"Lucy… Do you need anything?" Gray asked obviously concerned.

"So much pain… Make it stop please!" I begged Gray knowing that there wasn't much he could do.

"Mira we need something to ease her pain!" Gray called to Mira not knowing what he could do.

"Well… I can always use my magic to put her to sleep." Mira said in a voice that sounded like she was asking a question.

"Mira! Yes, please, anything!" I yelled tears still pouring down my face from the pain. With my plead she walked over to me and cast a sleeping spell.

**Natsu's POV**

Happy and I had finished our mission and were walking back to the guild. I couldn't wait to see Lucy again. It was about 4am and I knew that the guild would be empty except for the few people that never seemed to leave. When I walked in the guild I was shocked to see Cana and Levi sitting alone at a table crying. When they saw me walk inside their eyes widened with sadness.

"Where's Mira?" I asked wondering why she wasn't at the bar like she always was at this time.

"She's upstairs in the infirmary." Cana said still crying. I nodded and ran upstairs knowing that someone in the guild had gotten hurt.

When I walked into the infirmary I saw Mira sitting in the corner crying and Gray was sitting next to someone in the medical bed with a look of anger on his face. I looked at the figure in the bed and my eyes widened in shock when I saw who it was.

"Lucy!" I said running over to her. She was laying under the blankets. Her face was bruised and bloody.

"Natsu…" Mira said as she put her hand on my shoulder.

"What happened to Lucy?" I asked, shocked at her condition.

"Natsu… Gray found her in the street… She was naked and covered in blood… Natsu, someone raped Lucy…" My eyes widened in shock as Mira told me what happened. I turned to Gray who was now crying.

"Who was it?" I asked wanting to kill the man that did this to my Lucy.

"We don't know… I found her in the street alone. She was sobbing your name." Gray said looking down at Lucy before continuing, "Lucy said he was a hooded man… She kept crying and asking us to make the pain stop. Whatever spell he used on her is making her feel incredible pain… From what she told us he put it on her before raping her just to make her suffer more." As he finished I looked at Lucy. All this happened because I wasn't here to protect her. I couldn't protect the girl I secretly loved.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, one thing I need to say first, I DO NOT THINK RAPE IS OKAY! Rape is bad and you should report it if it ever happens to you. People always say that they come to like what's happening but that is NOT what happens. Anyways, thanks for reading! Leave a review and stuff... Yeah... :D Hope you enjoyed!<strong>_

_**~Fairy Tail Until The End**_


	2. Chapter 2 - That First Cut

_**Hey Guys! I know 2 chapters in one day O.o It's 2am and I am dead tired but I wanted to get this story going so I wrote a second chapter. Sorry if it's bad but I am really tired. I probably shouldn't stay up so late. :P ANyways, enjoy!**_

_**~Fairy Tail Until The End**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter #2 - That First Cut<strong>

**Natsu's POV**

I heard Lucy let out a soft cry and when I looked at her she was crying with her eyes locked shut not wanting to live in the cruel world. I carefully wiped the tears from her face not wanting to cause her anymore pain.

"Lucy, I know it hurts just please don't cry." I said not wanting her to be in pain. She opened her eyes and looked at me. My eyes filled with tears as I looked down at her. "Lucy… I'm sorry I let this happen…" She looked at me with more tears falling from her eyes.

"Natsu… Why me?" Was all she was able to say before she fell back into her restless sleep. The truth was I wanted to know why it had happened to her too. We didn't even know who did this too her. I had more of my own questions bouncing around inside of my head, 'Why was Gray able to find her so fast out in the middle of nowhere?' and 'Why did she try to take on a mission without me?' What confused me was that Gray had told me that she was sobbing my name. Did she blame me?

Lucy woke up about 5 hours later after a restless sleep. I had stayed with her every moment since I learned what happened.

"Natsu…" She said reaching her hand out towards me.

"Lucy do you feel better?" I asked worried about her.

"Yeah… Natsu… Just so you know… I don't blame you," When she told me that I looked at her wondering why she didn't blame me. If I hadn't have gone on that mission none of this would have happened.

"Lucy do you feel well enough to go home?" I asked and she nodded. I called Mira to ask her if I could take her home. Mira entered the room and looked at me and Lucy.

"What do you need Natsu?" She asked me while she used a wet rag to wipe off some of the blood off of Lucy's face.

"Can I take Lucy back to my house so she can get better there?" I asked and she nodded and went to get me some supplies for caring for her. When she got back she explained it all to me.

"Here are some bandages and cloths. I also have some pain meds here if she ever has severe pain." I nodded and she turned to Lucy to tell her something, "Oh and Lucy… Luckily you are not pregnant…" When she told Lucy this she sighed a quick sigh of relief but I saw a tear fall from the corner of her eye when Mira mentioned what happened.

When I got Lucy back to my house I laid her down on the bed. I went to get her a glass of water and when I got back she was sitting up in bed crying.

"Lucy you really shouldn't be sitting up." I told her as I fought the urge to hold her in my lap and comfort her.

"Natsu,,, Can you come here,,," She asked and I looked at her shocked before crawling onto the bed and sitting next to her. She then crawled into my lap and curled up against my chest.

"I wish you were my first." She whispered so quiet that even I could barely hear her.

"Lucy… I want you to know something." She looked at me now realizing that I had heard what she had just said,

"What…. What is it Natsu?" She stuttered through her tears.

"I love you." I said pulling her into a hug against my chest.

"I love you too, Natsu." She mumbled into my chest before drifting off to sleep.

**Lucy's POV**

"I love you too, Natsu." I mumbled before falling asleep in his arms.

**~Dream~**

"Stop! Leave me alone!" I screamed as a hooded man played with my breasts.

"You know you like it. You're such a whore. No wonder Natsu didn't want to be with you." The hooded man said before pushing a finger inside of me.

"No! Please!" I screamed but nobody could hear me.

"Shut up!" He said as he slapped me across the face. My cheek stung and tears formed in my eyes as he pushed his shaft inside of me.

"No~!" I screeched as he quickly thrust in and out of my womanhood.

"Oh be quiet you love it when I fuck you raw." He said going faster and harder.

"Lucy wake up!" I awoke to Natsu shaking me. I was covered in a cold sweat. I started crying as I clung to Natsu who was now laying next to me looking into my eyes,

"Natsu… It's even haunting me in my dreams." I sobbed my eyes swollen from all the crying that I had been doing these past few days.

"Lucy… It's ok, I'm here now." He told me bringing me closer to him.

"The truth is I wanted you to be my first… I loved you and that's why I wanted to surprise you with some more food money so I took on a job…" I confessed my true feelings and Natsu tightened his hug.

"I've always loved you Lucy… I didn't think you felt the same way. That's why I've always tried to protect you no matter what." He told me and I sobbed even harder against his chest.

Natsu was taking a shower and I was walking around the house looking for something to do when images of the hooded man appeared in my mind again. I looked at the table and saw a razor sitting there. I picked it up and went over to the kitchen sink. I turned on the water and put my arm under it. I made the first cut and tears filled my eyes. It hurt but the pain made me forget about what had happened. After about 3 minutes I had around 6 cuts on my arm. I quickly hid the razor and washed the blood off my arm. I then took the bandages that Mira had given us and wrapped my arm up in the cloth. The blood started soaking through but not enough to be noticeable. I quickly pulled my sleeves down as I heard Natsu get out of the shower. I couldn't let him know what I had just done,

**Natsu's POV**

My shower was hot just how I liked it. I washed my hair and body for the first time since I got back from my mission. I had stayed at the guild's infirmary with Lucy until last night when I brought her I got out I got dressed and then walked out into the living room,

"Lucy are you hungry? I can make some curry." I asked to Lucy who was sitting on the couch.

"Oh yes. I love your curry Natsu." She said and I smiled happy that I could do something that she liked. I went into the kitchen and started making the curry. When I finished I set the table and put the 2 bowls of curry on the table for Lucy and me. I was glad that happy was on a long trip with Carla and Wendy because Lucy needed some time to recover.

"Lucy! Lunch is ready!" I called for Lucy and she came into the dining room. We sat down at the table and ate the curry. Lucy had a look of depression on her face that was so common after the other night.

After we finished eating we went and sat on the couch together. We watched some lacrima vision and Lucy read some books. I put my arm around her and held her close to me. I would never let anyone hurt her again. If they did I was going to kill the bastard.

"Natsu… What would you do if I kissed you right now?" Lucy asked me. I was caught off guard by the question and looked at her with confusion.

"Why are you aski-" I started but was interrupted by Lucy kissing me and then walking into the bedroom.

"Natsu, I'm gonna take a nap can you come lay next to me." She asked and I knew why. Ever since what happened she's been scared to be alone. I didn't mind it though. It meant that I got to spend more time with her. I followed her into the bedroom and laid down next to her. She was soon asleep and I laid there thinking. I took a deep breath through my nose but noticed something smelled funny about Lucy. She had a stronger smell of blood on her than she did last night. 'I must be imagining things.' I thought to myself before I fell asleep too.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Again I want to make something clear. Cutting is bad. If you feel that depressed tell someone so that they can help you. I know it may seem like a hard thing to do but trust me it will help you get better. Anyways, I hope you liked Chapter #2. Sadly tomorrow is Monday so I have school and Idk when I'll be waking up since it is about 2am and I plan on staying up to watch YouTube :P I'll try to get the next chapter up asap. Thanks for all the support. I love reading your reviews so if you have something to say go ahead and say it. 3<strong>_

_**~Fairy Tail Until The End**_


	3. Chapter 3 - Akuma

_**Hey! I know this is short but I wanted to get something posted before I had to go back to school. I've missed 2 days and I am going to have a ton of homework and quizzes/tests to make-up. Anyways, enjoy!**_

_**~Fairy Tail Until The End**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter #3 - Akuma<strong>

**Lucy's POV**

My heartbeat quickened when I heard Natsu mumble something about smelling blood. He must of thought I was asleep or didn't think he was speaking aloud. Thoughts and questions were pounding into my head, 'What if he found out?', 'What if he didn't love me anymore?', and 'What if he hated me?' Saying that I was worried was an understatement, I was utterly terrified. When I was sure that Natsu was asleep I got up and found the razor that I had hidden earlier. I went into the bathroom and filled the tub with hot water. When I got in I put the arm that had no cuts on it under the water and moved the razor across my arm, drawing blood. I let my tears fall as I cut a few more times. When I finished the water in the tub was tinted red with my blood. I got up and emptied the bath making sure there was no remaining blood and then bandaged my arm. When I walked into the main room my eyes filled with tears when I saw Natsu sleeping on the bed. I climbed into bed and curled up against his chest to keep warm.

When I woke up Natsu was in the kitchen making coffee. I got out of bed and walked out into the living room that was technically was a dining room, living room, and kitchen crammed into one room.

"Natsu…" I said as I sat down on the couch. He walked over to me holding two cups of coffee. He handed one to me and then sat down, taking a sip from his.

"What is it Lucy?" He asked looking into my eyes. I took a sip from my coffee before speaking. It was vanilla, my favorite.

"Natsu… Are you mad at me?" I asked and he looked at me with shock.

"Why would I be mad?" He asked obviously worried.

"Because… My first time was with someone else... " I said looking down into my cup watching the added vanilla swirl around in the coffee.

"Lucy! That isn't your fault! I love you anyways…" He said setting his coffee down his coffee on the table and taking mine and doing the same before pulling me into a hug. Tears started pouring down my face as I remembered the cuts on my arm.

"Na… Natsu... " I sobbed into his chest, "Why did it have to be me?" He held me close and whispered into my ear.

"I don't know Lucy but I do know that when I find out who did this to you I am going to kill them." As he said that he planted a kiss on my lips and then went into the bathroom.

**Natsu's POV**

When I walked into the bathroom I went to take a shower but when I opened the door I smelled something weird. I followed the smell to it's strongest point and looked at it. The bath smelled oddly of blood. Lucy's blood to be exact. I was confused because she hadn't taken a bath anytime that I had been awake and why did it smell like blood? I then noticed a bloody object sitting on the edge of the sink. Upon closer inspection I saw that it was a razor. I stared at it in shock. Had Lucy, my sweet innocent Lucy, fallen so far into depression as to cut herself. I marched out of the bathroom carrying the razor and walked over to her. When she saw what was in my hand her eyes widened in shock.

"Why? Why Lucy?" I asked my voice shaking. Tears started to pour from her eyes as she looked at me.

"Natsu… I… I just couldn't take it okay!? Every night I relive that moment! Every day I see images of him in my head!" She was sobbing now as she told me how much this was destroying her life.

"You should have just told me…" I said and then wanting to see the damage she had done I asked her to do something. "Show me your arms." She didn't complain she just lifted up her sleeves revealing bandages with some blood soaked into them. I walked up to her and removed the bandages, What I saw brought me to tears again. her arms were covered in cuts that were not treated properly and were slightly infected.

"Natsu… Do you hate me?" Lucy stuttered out that question and I realized why she was so scared. She thought that I was mad at her.

"No Lucy I'm not mad. I don't hate you. I love you and I want to help you. Now let me clean these up properly." She nodded and I went to get some stuff to clean her self inflicted wounds. When I got back I used some disinfectant to clean the cuts before bandaging them again.

"Thanks Natsu…" She said after I finished. I pulled her into another hug and listened as she talked to me. "I want to be with you forever. I don't want my life to be full of fear because of that night. Natsu I want you to help me… Please"

"I promise Lucy… I will help you… I will make you better." As I said this I pulled her into my lap. I ran my fingers through her blonde hair and held her close to me. She turned around and started kissing me. I returned the kiss softly biting on her lower lip. When I did she left out a small gasp allowing me to insert my tongue into her mouth. She fought me with her tongue and we sat there like that for a few minutes before Lucy pulled back to take a breath. I continued kissing down her neck stopping and biting marking her as mine. I let go and then blew on the mark making her shiver.

"Lucy… Now everyone will know that you are mine." As I said this she looked into my eyes and smiled. I knew that was as far as we were going there was no way I was going to force Lucy into something so soon after what happened.

Lucy was sleeping in bed still recovering from what had happened and I was cleaning when Mira stopped by.

"Hey Natsu." She said handing me some torn clothes, "I know Lucy won't want to see them but I thought you should have them. Maybe you can find out who did this." After that she left waving at me. I frowned at the clothing. It was what Lucy had worn that night and it had a weird smell. I knew the smell but I hadn't smelled it in a long time. I now knew who hurt Lucy and I was pissed.

**~Flashback~**

"Natsu come here!" A boy with blood red hair called to me and I ran over to him smiling.

"What is it Akuma?" I said running over to him he was standing in front of a young girl that was lost in the forest.

"Natsu watch this!" He said and I looked into his eyes they were red and looked evil. He put his hand against the girls head and cast a spell. "Demon's Pain!" The girl screamed with pain as he laughed.

"Akuma stop! This is wrong!" I yelled but he just pushed me back. I knew that had had snapped. Igneel had warned me that demon magic users were just time bombs waiting to go off but I thought that Akuma was different. I ran at his ready to fight, "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" I hit him sending him flying into a tree. I grabbed the now unconscious girl and brought her to the nearby city before heading back to Igneel.

"Akuma... " I growled angry at the person that used to be my friend. Deep down I still thought of him as my friend. He was the only person who would hang out with me since Igneel scared off everyone else but I was ready to kill him for hurting Lucy.

***Akuma means Demon/Devil in Japanese**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you liked this chapter! Feel free to tell me something that I can improve or that you like. Sorry if this was a boring chapter or too short but as I said I wanted to get something posted before I had to go back to school.<strong>_

_**~Fairy Tail Until The End**_


	4. Chapter 4 - Confessions

_**I know this chapter might be a bit boring and short but it was all I could write today and I wanted to get something up because sadly I got a detention. My first detention in High School... Ugh... and for a stupid reason too. Anyways, enjoy!**_

_**~Fairy Tail Until The End**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter #4 - Confessions<strong>

**Lucy's POV**

I heard Natsu's growl when I got out of the shower. I flinched at his growl. The truth was I was terrified staying with Natsu. I loved him but everytime I see him I remember what happened. I want to trust him but I'm always scared that he'll do something to me.

"Lucy come out here!" He yelled and I shaked in fear. What if he tried to hurt me?

"Na… Natsu, w-what is it?" I tried to ask calmly but it came out in a terrified stutter.

"Lucy?" his voice softened when he heard the fear in my voice, "What's wrong?"

"Natsu…" I started crying. He came into the room and saw me with only my towel on. I jumped up on fear and tried to hide from him.

"Lucy… What's wrong?" He asked confused.

"St… Stay away… Natsu don't hurt me." I cried scared of him. Ever since he kissed me and bit me on the neck I've been terrified. 'What if he just wanted to hurt me like that man did?' I thought to myself. Natsu looked at me and saw the terror in my eyes. That's when it suddenly hit him.

"You're scared of me aren't you?" He asked finally understanding why I had been crying, "I didn't mean to yell…" He said apologizing for scaring me earlier. After a few minutes he spoke again, "I'm not going to hurt you Lucy… I understand that you're terrified of me right now but I am not going to hurt you like Akuma did."

"A-Akuma?" I asked confused then I saw Natsu look me in the eyes.

"Oh yeah… I wanted to tell you something…" He pulled out the ripped clothing that I had worn that night. The sight of it made me start crying, "I know who did this. His smell was all over your clothes."

"Natsu… Who exactly is this… Akuma?" I asked not knowing who the man he was talking about was, "and why would he rape me!?" I added at the end.

"Lucy… He was a childhood friend of mine that uses Demon Magic. He snapped one day and I had to stop him from killing a little girl in the woods. I attacked him and he swore to get revenge. I didn't think he would ever do it not to mention using you to get to me." He said telling me about his ex-friend Akuma.

"Natsu…" I started crying and he tried to pull me into a hug but I pushed him back but in doing so my towel fell, "Shit!" I yelled starting to cry as I picked up and wrapped myself in the towel realizing that Natsu had just seen me naked.

"Lucy… Sorry I…" He started but knew he was making things worse so he just stood there looking away from me. I walked past him and went to put on some clothes quietly crying.

**Natsu's POV**

I really didn't mean to knock her towel off. I felt horrible, she may have thought I couldn't hear he crying but I could and I knew that it was my fault. I knew she was scared of me because she thought I was going to rape her just like Akuma did and I just made it worse by going and doing that.

"Lucy… I'm so sorry." I said walking into the living room where she was sitting on the couch sobbing.

"I know Natsu… I just… I love you but I'm terrified of you at the same time." As she told me how she felt I sat down next to her but kept my hands to myself not wanting to make things worse.

"I understand Lucy but I want to help you get better. You're going to have to trust me." She nodded and I slowly wrapped my arms around her going slowly incase she wanted me not to touch her but she hugged me back.

"Natsu… I love you but I need you not to force me into anything. The truth is that when you kissed me the other day I was terrified that you were going to hurt me." When she told me this I felt like a complete idiot and a jerk. I should've realized that she was scared of me and then I went and kissed her.

"Sorry Lucy... " I said holding her tightly. When we were done hugging we pulled away from each other and I saw tears falling from her eyes. "Lucy… Shit! I scared you again didn't I?"

"No Natsu… I-I'm just happy that I have someone here for me." When she said that I smiled and wiped the tears from her face.

"Is there anything else you want to tell me?" I asked wondering if something else was wrong and if I could help her.

"Well... " She started but seemed scared to continue.

"Come on Luce, you can tell me." I told her trying to get her to tell me what was bothering her.

"I'm scared that he's gonna hurt me again." When I heard this I frowned mad at Akuma for causing her to worry and be in pain.

"I won't let him touch you again. If he tries or I ever see him again I am going to kill him for hurting you." I growled causing Lucy to back up in fear. 'Fuck! I scared her again I really need to work on that.' I thought to myself as I calmed down, "Sorry Lucy I didn't mean to scare you I'll try to work on that." She smiled at me when I apologized and got up.

"Um… Not to be mean Natsu but is there somewhere I could sleep that wasn't next to you in bed?" I mentally face palmed realizing that having to sleep in a bed next to a guy after being raped was probably not the most comfortable thing.

"Yeah. You can have the bed and I'll sleep in my hammock. Ok?" I asked offering her a solution.

"Thanks… But don't you want the bed?" She was still trying to be thoughtful even though she was the one that needed help.

"No you need a goodnight's sleep and I like my hammock anyways." I said. Making sure that she was comfortable was my highest priority at the moment. Next was finding Akuma and making him pay.

As Lucy again went to take a nap because the Demon Magic Akuma used was making her tired and dizzy I went to the kitchen to make myself a cup of coffee. When I was done I looked at Lucy, sleeping soundly. I was going to make sure from now on not to push her into anything or scare her in any way. I felt horrible that I didn't realize that she was scared of me. Of course she would be she was scared at all the guys in the guild. That's why she begged me to bring her home, she didn't want to feel vulnerable. As I went to sit down I realized that protecting Lucy from Akuma would be hard. He was always stronger than me unless I caught him off guard and he was super stealthy. I made a mental promise to never leave her alone for longer than was absolutely necessary.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Btw I want to thank msc22645 for giving me some tips and stuff. I also want you all to know that I am in a community with Always NaruIno called Fake Smilers. We are here to talk to you if you have any problems. If you want to join ask Always NaruIno. You can join if you want to give help or receive it. Also check out her story Fake Smile. It's where she started writing and then saw all those that needed help. Anyways, thanks for reading!<br>**_

_**~Fairy Tail Until The End**_


	5. Chapter 5 - His Secret

_**Hey guys! I know short chapter but again I wanted to get this out before I served my first detention tomorrow. So... There is a plot twist too. I've been getting a lot of help from msc22645. I want to thank you for all your help. _**P.S. I want everyone to know that I do not do these things and nothing like this happened to me. A lot of people at school say that I have problems because I write this stuff. Why can't a writer write what they want? So if you'd like to you can put a review telling me if I'm right in saying I should be able to write what I want or if you think I seem like I have problem. Or simply leave your review!**_ Anyways, enjoy!**_

_**~Fairy Tail Until The End**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter #5 - His Secret<strong>

**Lucy's POV**

"I shouldn't be scared of him." I whispered looking into the mirror. My eyes were puffy from crying and my hair was soaking wet from my shower, "I love him… He's going to protect me… I shouldn't be scared of him…" As I left the bathroom those words were repeating in my head.

'Clothes… Hmm…' I grabbed out my usual clothing but when I saw them I nearly puked.

'No… Too much skin… Hmm…'

'Oh… I'll wear one of Natsu's T-Shirts and a pair of my sweatpants.' I put on one of his gray T-Shirts that was like a dress on me and then put on my black sweatpants.

"Lucy are you okay?" I jumped as Natsu came in the room. He must have heard me muttering…

"Yeah… Oh Natsu… I hope it's okay but I'm borrowing this shirt." I said looking down at the floor in embarrassment.

"Yeah it's fine." He smiled and continued, "Oh and Lucy do you need anything?"

"Yeah… Natsu can you make me something to eat?" I asked and then soon realized that it was rude, "Oh sorry… I mean… I can do it I don't want to be rude."

"Oh no Lucy it's okay. What do you want?" He asked happily. I knew he wanted to help me and it made me happy.

"Um… Can you make your curry?" He smiled when I asked for his favorite food besides fire.

"Yup. I'll call you when it's ready." He said going out into the kitchen.

'I should trust him.'

'I can't he's just like him.'

'No, he wants to protect me'

'Really? He was all over you the other day'

'He didn't know.'

'Are you sure?'

'Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up!' These voices in my head wouldn't stop. I wanted to trust Natsu, I really did.

"Lucy! Curry's ready!" I was shocked had I zoned out that long?

"Uh- Yeah! Okay I'm coming!" I said as I walked out the door.

When we sat down I looked down at the knife on the table. I so badly wanted to take the knife and run it along my wrists. I wanted to control the pain again.

"Lucy…" He was looking at me. He knew what I was thinking, "Lucy you know you can't… It won't help." A tear fell from my eye and I nodded. We ate in silence.

'You know you want to.'

'I can't'

'Why? The cutting will make it all better.'

'No! It won't!'

'You're just saying that.'

'No Natsu wants to help and he said it's bad.'

'You're gonna listen to him?'

'Yes.'

'You really shouldn't he just wants your body.'

'That's not true.'

'He just wants to get you in be-'

"Stop! Just stop!" I yelled and then covered my mouth when Natsu looked at me shocked.

"What Lucy?" Natsu said asking me why I had yelled.

"They won't stop…" I was crying now.

"Who's they?" He asked looking into my eyes with worry.

"The voices. It says to cut and I say no… It says not to trust you… but I want to so badly…" I fell against Natsu and he slowly wrapped his arms around me. I wanted to be hugged I wanted someone to love me.

"We should tell the guild…" He said and my walls shot up.

"No! I am not going to see anyone." I said now standing and looking up into Natsu's eyes.

"Ok… I understand Lucy… but do you want to talk to me?" He said thinking about what he was going to say worried that he would say the wrong things.

"Yeah I would like that…" I said shaking as I cried. I again looked at the knife. Natsu grabbed my chin and pulled my eyes away from the knife.

"Lucy you know I can't let you cut. It does nothing." He told me and I had one question.

"How do you know?" He looked at the floor before showing me his arm closely. There were tiny scars that were nearly gone from fading.

"Because I used to cut too."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know... really short. Sorry, but you know, at least it's something. Feel free to leave a review. Also help is appreciated. Again thanks msc22645. <em><strong>:D Hope you enjoyed.<strong>_**_

_**~Fairy Tail Until The End**_


	6. Chapter 6 - When Her Demon Returned

_**Hey Guys! Before I talk about writing I need to FanGirl. Those new Fairy Tail episodes, OMG. I have also started reading the manga. Ok, I'm done so onto what you guys are here for. I know it's been awhile and this might not be the best chapter but I've been really busy. Anyways, thanks for reading and please leave a review and tell me what you think. I've been hitting some major writer's block so if you have any ideas please tell me! Thanks and Enjoy!**_

_**~Fairy Tail Until The End**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter #6 - When Her Demon Returned<strong>

**Natsu's POV**

I showed her my arm and told her about how I used to cut. The only people that knew were Gray and Erza. They helped me and I wanted to help Lucy. I knew that she was hurt but I didn't know what is was like to be raped.

"You cut!?" She asked looking at my arm.

"I used to cut. Yes. I know you're hurt inside Lucy but cutting isn't the answer." I told her. It was the truth. Cutting might seem like the answer but it isn't.

"Natsu… Why?" I was afraid she would ask this but I would tell her anything.

"Well… Lucy… A few years before you came to the guild I had been captured during a mission. During my 'stay' I was beaten and tortured. When Gray and Erza found me I was mentally scarred. After coming back I couldn't take it anymore. I started cutting and drinking. Eventually Gray found out and told Erza. They helped me and I eventually got better…" I told her. She looked at me with eyes full of tears.

"Natsu… I…" Lucy said and I saw her start to fall from weak legs. Akuma's spell combined with fatigue and shock. I grabbed her before she hit the ground and sat her on the couch.

"Lucy… I understand that you want to cut but I am not going to let you fall into that abyss." I told her putting my hand on hers.

"Natsu... Thanks… If only I had been more careful this wouldn't have happened. This is all my fault." She said, "Maybe if I wasn't such a slut."

"You are not a slut! If anything I am the one who is responsible. I should have been there. I should have tried harder to protect you." I told her. A tear escaped my eye when I heard her blaming herself and calling herself a slut.

"No Natsu… You're not responsible." She told me wiping the tear from my face.

"You're right… Akuma is…" I said angry that the person that I had once called my friend had raped the girl I loved.

"Natsu…" She said shyly.

"What?"

"Can I have some coffee?" She asked quietly like he was afraid I would say 'no' to her.

"Yeah! Vanilla?" I asked smiling at her. She smiled and I went into the kitchen to make her the vanilla coffee.

~Later~

**Lucy's POV**

Natsu had gotten in the shower and I was in the living room laying on the couch. An empty coffee cup sat on a coffee table next to me. I was tired and in pain from Akuma's spell again.

'Ugh… Well at least the pain is fading.' I thought.

Suddenly a hand was over my mouth.

"Hello Lucy… I see you've missed me." My eyes widened with fear when I heard that voice. I tried to break free but was met with him throwing me onto the floor.

"Don't scream or I will make you feel pain ten times more than the other night." He whispered in my ear as I took me outside and laid me down.

"This way he can't hear you moaning." He started to rub my breast through my clothing and I let out a whimper.

"Better get done fucking you before flame boy come back." He said and I screamed. I was rewarded with a bright red light touching my forehead. Again I screamed but this time in pain. He ripped my pants off but before he could touch anything else a flame covered fist threw him against a tree.

"Don't you fucking touch Lucy ever again!" As Natsu yelled he ran towards Akuma but was met with a flash of red he fell to the ground.

"Natsu, Natsu, Natsu… Won't you ever learn that you aren't stronger than me?" When he said that my eyes widened in shock. He was fighting a person who was way stronger than him to protect me.

"Stop!" Natsu yelled getting back up and running at Akuma but was met with him being tied up in red ropes of light. He tried to use his magic to break free but he couldn't.

"Natsu… You should have just let this happen. Now you are going to watch her suffer." Akuma said and Natsu's eyes widened with fear.

"No! Don't touch her! I'll do anything jus-" Natsu was yelling at him but was cut off by the ropes growing red and him screaming in pain. Akuma walked over to me and picked me up using my hair. I let out a whimper but refused to let him hear me scream or do anything he wants.

"Oh Lucy, I'm gonna fuck you so hard you are going to be screaming my name." As he said that I hit him with my fist. I was trying so hard to fight him but He just through me on the ground and removed my shirt. He started to touch me but as soon as he made me moan I heard Natsu growl. I looked at him and his eyes were red and he had his scales forming.

"Let her go!" He yelled breaking out of the restraints and punching Akuma in the face.

"Oh well… Natsu I'll get you one day but not today." Akuma said as he disappeared in a puff of red smoke and fire.

"Natsu…" I said crying while trying to stand up. I fell and let out a blood curdling scream as extreme pain surged through my body.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled as he ran towards me. When Natsu touched me the pain increased and I screamed again.

"Natsu… Help me please…" I panted as the pain slightly lessened. It was hard for me to breath and pain was still surging through my body.

"I'll… I'll go get Gray and Erza." He said and my eyes widened in fear.

"No! Not Gray!" I screamed and Natsu looked at me with confusion.

"Why not Gray? He's nakama." He asked and I started crying.

"Natsu… Do you really think I can handle being around guys after what's happened? Do you even realize what's just happened to me!?" I asked sobbing and shaking as pain again filled my body.

"Oh… I'm sorry Lucy…" He said as he held me close. I wanted to be comfortable in his arms but I could only scream and throw myself on the ground in pain.

"Natsu! Please make it stop!" I screamed as more pain filled my body. Natsu ran inside and grabbed some of his baggy clothing and put it on me before carrying me into the house.

"I'm gonna kill him…" I heard Natsu growl as he watched me shaking on the bed.

"Natsu… I know he's stronger… I don't want you to get hurt." I said worried that he would do something stupid to get revenge.

"You don't want me to get hurt? Look at you! He has hurt you so much!" He was crying now. I didn't think he cared so much, "He hurt my Lucy…" I looked at him when he said that. He just called me his Lucy. I smiled through the pain I felt. He really did love me. Enough to fight my demon, Akuma.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alright, I know that chapter might have sucked but, as I said before, I am having some major writer's block. Any help is greatly appreciated. Also, I know my writing needs work, that's something I won't deny, Lol. I hope I can get better with time. Idk when the next chapter will be released because my busy schedule and writer's block make it really hard to write. Anyways, thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed, please leave a review. Bye!<br>**_

_**~Fairy Tail Until The End**_


	7. Author's Note 1

**Author's Note #1**

**Hey guys! I am sorry to say that I am taking a break from this story. I have hit some major writer's block. I have also been feeling worse and worse, to the point of nausea, on this topic. A lot of you might not know but I have had some personal issues, though nothing as bad as Lucy's. So I am really sorry but I need to take a break from this topic. Don't worry though I will be coming back to it eventually and if you want to send me ideas feel free to! Now I am NOT stopping FanFiction. I am going to work on a different story that is less dark. Thanks for understanding! Have a Super Fantastic Awesome Splendid Amazing Day! (Quxxn Reference :( I miss her)**


End file.
